Fireflies
by Five-Princess
Summary: Some couples are meant to be. Some others just learn to love after war. And Bruce is still alone! Will these friends find love at first sight? Sector Z! Co-wrote by: Cloclo125


_Fireflies_

_By Five-Princess AND Cloclo125_

0.1 : Bruce

0.2 : David

0.3 : Ashley

0.4 : Lenny

0.5 : Olivia/Oggie

* * *

**Olivia POV**

Gosh, I never saw Bruce like this. He's yelling after Lenny and David about directions. Ashley and I are silence.

All started yesterday morning when my secret crush of always and my best friend, Lenny, told us about a teen camp for the Kids Next Door. All five of us been accepted to go pass a week-end there to take some vacations after the hard work we've done. I was happy and so was Ashley. We both dared each other to tell our crush about... it? I was nervous. I couldn't wait until our group arrives there.

It been now three hours we are walking outside. I asked to my blond friend when will we arrive but even herself couldn't answer. Then, Lenny started to fight with Bruce. Left, right, left, right... I yelled to stop fighting. Everyone looked wrongly at me. I sat on a rock and cried a little. Lenny asked the rest of the crew to take a break and he joined me beside me. My co-worker caressed my back and told me everything will be alright. He looked like he didn't care.

A few years ago, he used to care. He used to jump when someone was about to attack me. He used to hug me before each single missions. He used...

He doesn't care anymore. He goes away. He tries to forget every moment together. I love him! Why can't he just let me tell him?

* * *

**Lenny POV**

I can't handle it. She is so gorgeous when she cries. Let me explain myself. I love her. I love each pieces of herself. Her eyes, her lips, her little nose, her short arms, her chubby curves. EVERYTHING! No exception. I try to not let it show because I know she'll never love me back.

We continued our walk into the forest. It was quite dark. I felt Oggie's hand holding mine tightly. Her brown eyes were telling me how scared she was. I also saw David and Ashley together

but so distance. It's like if they never

knew each other.

* * *

**David POV**

I hate her. I hate her girly way to insult me or to defends herself. Ashley is lucky and can't even see it by her goddamn self. I always find something negative to her. Strangely, I am stupidly in love with her at the same time. I always fight with her and this just brings a side of me no one ever saw. ANGER and LOVE at the same time. She looked at me with her blue eyes.

I stopped talking to her after we came back as the Sector Z. She became rude to me. Always telling what to do and not. It was enough. I screamed at her and we really stopped to be close of each other. But I love her so much.

* * *

**Ashley POV**

I'm sick. I don't feel well. David saw my green face. He held me tight by his side while we were still walking. A bit later, he took me into his strong man arms. Bruce asked to him how I was feeling.

David has a lot of knowledges in medicine. He was the only guy in that domain in the KND. He explained to Bruce I was sick because I couldn't see the ground and I was dizzy due of it.

Oh David, I love him. I don't know where we got wrong seriously but I wish I could take back everything bad I said about him. I feel like he was meant to be mine. Why can't he see it?

We arrived at the campus two hours later. I was still into his arms. His left hand was brushing my hair while we were waiting to enter. His small eyes looked at me. He whispered me about our arrival and that I'll get a room soon.

''Everything will be alright, Ashley'' he said. My heart melted down so fastly. I collided my head on his chest. He was so perfect.

* * *

**Bruce POV**

We had our rooms. I was so choked to see the service. One luck we weren't the only ones. The Sector V was beside us.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The crew passed the day walking into the camp. Tennis, swimming, running and all types of activities were given for the pleasure of kids and teens. The night arrived. Bruce was so tired he decided to go jogging. The group neither understood his choice. During this time, Olivia went to the fire all by herself. Lenny followed her to not disturb her too much. Ashley wanted more to go take a boat ride and David came with her.

Olivia changed her outfit before going. She wore a beautiful long white dress. She never tried it on before today. Lenny stand with his typical outfit. They both went to a quiet place close to a lake, the same Ashley wanted to go boating in it. She sat in a huge tree branch. Her white dress softly touched the ground while she was lighting the fire. 0.4 felt like if he was watching and angel. He came closer. Both of her iris turned to his direction. The dark-skinned boy sat too. His friend asked why was he around so politely he though he would die of cuteness. He told her he was lonely.

''Strange, I though you would be more with David than me here...'' Her cracked voice commented.

''Olivia... I love being with you. Why do you say this?'' he continued.

''You always try to ignore me. I feel like I don't exist anymore to you. We used to ALWAYS be together and now you are like a ghost'' She finished.

Lenny blushed. Not of love but of shame.

''I love you...'' He whispered so low she didn't hear.

Olivia asked if he could repeat his short sentence. Lenny took one of her hand and with his other one touched her face.

''I love you!'' He said louder.

Olivia felt salty water falling down her eyes. She tried to escape this dreamy moment but her hand was still tied up with his like glue. She asked if he was lying but no, it was real. She walked closer but slipped on a tiny branch. Her body was catch by his but also her lips was colliding his. They were kissing for the first time. All those day and night dreams they dreamed of this moment. All those blushed Ashley gave her. All those eye contact they wanted to last but couldn't because of their missions. It was over now... or was it the beginning? A bunch of fireflies were on the top of them. Olivia smiled and kissed him back but by including a smile into this situation.

During this time, Ashley was in her bathing suit. A yellow and green tainted suit. She pushed the boat but David had the time to get in and hide. She looked up at the Moon. David was the subject of her own conversation with herself. She wished she could tell him about her feelings.

David got out of his stash. Ashley was ashamed. Her friend sat beside her.

''So that's why you kept on rejecting me?'' His deep voice asked.

Ashley's head installed on his shoulder. He pushed her outside of the boat. She got her head out of the water while David removed his shirt to show his abs. He jumped into the water too. His hair moved away to show his other eyes. He took her in his arms. The fireflies flew on the top of their heads. Her blue eyes were into his. This moment was their moment and who dares interrupt it will suffer the worse consequences. David put her down and left a long kiss on her beautiful pink lips. His hands were on her not-showing curves. Their tongues were dancing like the stars in the sky. They stopped. Ashley sneezed cutely and after they both left the water with their boat.

Bruce was left alone in the park jogging at the early morning. He didn't sleep. There was a girl with her gameboy sitting down on the ground. He came closer to this gorgeous stranger. She got up. He presented himself and she did too. Maybe these two ones will make fireflies too.

* * *

A/N: YES! New KND fanfictions may come soon guys! I was with Cloclo125 and we did this one together but I needed to go home so she didn't left any note. Hope you guys enjoy this story!


End file.
